Larut dalam Hening
by revabhipraya
Summary: Tanpa kata, keduanya tahu.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © JK Rowling. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Muggle!AU.

 **Summary:** Tanpa kata, keduanya tahu.

 **Larut dalam Hening** oleh reycchi

* * *

.

.

.

Hari itu Harry sibuk.

Si pria bahkan belum sempat bercukur di Minggu pagi yang indah ini. Matanya yang dilapisi dua lensa cekung itu mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menciptakan kantung baru. Kelopak matanya sudah seperempat menutup mata, namun Harry berusaha keras menahannya. Sweter abu-abunya kusut, terutama di bagian belakang tempat Harry menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. Tangan si pemuda sibuk di atas papan ketik laptop, mengetikkan kata demi kata seputar peperangan terkait politik dan bangsa yang harus dicetaknya siang ini—pembimbing tesisnya sudah menunggu. Sebuah cangkir kopi setengah kosong terletak di samping kiri laptop, tidak tersentuh sejak satu jam yang lalu.

.

Tidak kalah dengan Harry, hari itu juga Hermione yang duduk di samping kirinya sibuk.

Rambut sang wanita hanya disanggul seadanya sejak semalam, dan kini hanya separuh rambutnya yang masih tersanggul dengan sempurna. Matanya juga tidak kalah suntuk jika dibandingkan dengan milik Harry. Ujung kardigan merah jambunya kusut karena ia duduki tanpa sadar. Tangan Hermione sibuk di atas papan ketik laptop, mengetikkan kata demi kata seputar peluang hidup dan mati seseorang yang harus selesai siang ini—pembimbing tesisnya sudah menunggu. Sebuah cangkir teh setengah terisi dibiarkan begitu saja tergeletak di samping kanan laptopnya, tidak tersentuh sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu.

Seolah sadar bahwa lidah mereka butuh minum, tangan kanan mereka otomatis meraih cangkir masing-masing; Harry meraih cangkir di sebelah kirinya dan Hermione di sebelah kanannya.

Harry meminum isi cangkirnya, mengecap sedikit karena merasakan rasa kopi yang tidak biasa, lalu memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing dengan meletakkan cangkirnya di sebelah kanan. Ia lanjutkan kegiatan mengetiknya yang sempat tertunda tadi, tetap dalam diam.

.

Hermione meminum isi cangkirnya, dan heran mengapa tehnya mendadak berubah hitam dan rasanya jadi super pahit. Ingin sang wanita abai, namun bukan Hermione namanya jika tidak mempermasalahkan hal sepele seperti itu.

Hermione menoleh, memutuskan untuk menyudahi hening di antara mereka yang sejak tadi hanya diisi suara ketikan di laptop masing-masing. "Harry."

"Ya?"

"Kau mengambil cangkir tehku."

Harry berhenti mengetik sejenak. Ia tolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hermione. "Apa?"

"Kau mengambil cangkir tehku," ulang Hermione dengan nada lebih tegas. Ia letakkan cangkir kopi Harry di sebelah kanannya, lalu ia tunjuk cangkir tehnya yang ada di sisi kanan Harry. "Berikan itu."

"Oh." Harry menengok ke kanan sebelum memindahkan cangkir yang dipinta Hermione ke kiri. Hermione mengambil cangkir itu, memindahkannya ke sebelah kiri, lalu keduanya kembali larut dalam diam.

Hermione mengerutkan dahi begitu membaca sebaris persamaan yang belum selesai pada lembar kerjanya. Mengapa wanita itu bisa melewatkan persamaan sepenting ini—terlebih lagi, mengapa pembimbingnya tidak sadar padahal persamaan ini adalah persamaan paling krusial dalam tesisnya?

"Nol koma dua lima dipangkatkan tiga berapa?" tanya Hermione sambil menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Harry, berharap mendapat jawaban. Harry, tentu saja, terlalu fokus kepada tesisnya untuk sekadar merespons sang wanita. Lagi pula, pria itu tidak sepenuhnya tertarik kepada fokus bahasan si wanita.

"Nol koma ... satu dua lima." Hermione mengembalikan fokus pandangnya kepada laptop. Ia ketikkan angka tadi, hasil dari pertanyaannya kepada Harry yang tidak diindahkan. Hermione melirik sedikit lalu berbisik, "Tidak jadi, sudah kudapatkan jawabannya."

.

Harry mengerutkan dahi begitu membaca paragraf terakhir pada bab kedua tesisnya. Sebentar, sejak kapan peperangan yang melibatkan politik dan bangsa membawa-bawa bahasa segala? Mengapa pria itu bisa melewatkan ketidakcocokan sepenting ini—terlebih lagi, mengapa pembimbingnya tidak sadar padahal bagian ini adalah bagian paling krusial dalam tesisnya?

"Memangnya perang antara Pakistan dan Bangladesh itu diawali masalah bahasa, ya?" tanya Harry sambil menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Hermione, berharap mendapat jawaban. Hermione, tentu saja, terlalu fokus pada tesisnya untuk sekadar merespons sang pria. Lagi pula, wanita itu tidak sepenuhnya tertarik pada fokus bahasan sang pria.

"Gerakan Bahasa Bangladesh ..." Harry mengembalikan fokus pandangnya kepada laptop. Ia baca kembali paragraf tadi, berusaha mencerna kembali kalimat yang tidak diindahkan Hermione. Harry melirik sedikit lalu berbisik, "Tidak jadi, sudah kudapatkan jawabannya."

Hermione menoleh. "Apa tadi?"

"Tidak, tidak," sahut Harry cepat-cepat. "Aku sudah selesai, omong-omong, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Titik dan sudah!" Hermione menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi, seolah gerakan kecilnya dapat melepas lelah yang ia tumpahkan pada penelitiannya.

"Ayo." Harry berdiri sambil mengangkat tangan Hermione yang terkulai lemas di sisi kursi.

Sang wanita mengernyit heran. "Ayo apa?"

"Masih ada empat jam sebelum tenggat waktu pengumpulan." Harry mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah sofa. "Bagaimana kalau tidur sejenak?"

Hermione ragu. "Yakin kau akan bangun tepat waktu?"

"Ada kau, 'kan?"

Hermione mendengus, namun diam-diam tersenyum juga. "Baiklah, ayo."

Keduanya pindah ke sofa, duduk bersebelahan, lalu dalam hitungan detik sudah terlelap di dalam mimpi masing-masing.

Tanpa kata, keduanya tahu. Meski keduanya sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing, meski keduanya tidak saling merespons satu sama lain, keduanya tahu perasaan mereka tinggal. Keduanya tahu perasaan mereka tidak akan hilang semudah kesibukan beberapa bulan atau beberapa kali tidak mendapat respons.

Bahkan, tangan mereka yang tertaut saat tidur juga menunjukkan itu.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

... sejujurnya gagal paham kenapa jadi begini eksekusinya orz

Intinya adalah, keduanya duduk sebelahan tapi sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, namun keduanya tahu bahwa kesibukan yang menyita waktu mereka itu nggak membuat mereka berhenti untuk saling menyayangi. /sokiyeh

Ditunggu komentarnya! XD


End file.
